koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Noel
Noel Silva (ノエル・シルヴァ) is a recurring secondary character in Zill O'll. She and her companions may assist the protagonist's adventures and frequently appear throughout the story. The fate of her companions depends on her affinity ratings with the protagonist. She is 15 years old when the story begins. Role in Game Noel is the daughter of the village chief of Silva, a small rural village found between the roads of Rostorl and Liberdam. She was granted the infinite soul like the protagonist shortly before the main story and was recognized as a future hero by her neighbors. Silva Village has passed down a legend stating that the greatsword, Heaven's Cry, was used by a nameless hero to slay Soul Eater, a vile beast which once threatened Vyashion. Since Heaven's Cry could only be used by a "true hero", the villagers believe that Noel has the divine right to pull the sword from its stone monument. Before Noel unsheathes the sword, the protagonists in infinite happen to be in the general vicinity. He/She notices assassins lurking within the village's shrine and dispatch them for the girl. When the sword is removed by Noel, Soul Eater appears to devour the spirits of Silva's residents. The only ones unaffected by its attack are the protagonist, Noel, and Raven. Soul Eater targets the young girl and the protagonist defends her. Win or lose, Soul Eater departs from the village after the scuffle. The shell-shocked Noel is brought to a nearby house to recover. She realizes from the experience that Heaven's Cry was actually being used to seal Soul Eater and feels guilty for dooming the townsfolk. Noel asks for the protagonist to kill her. He/She may obey to her request but Noel will panic if the protagonist takes her plea seriously. She asks them to leave Silva thereafter. Refusing causes the girl to gradually realize her responsibility to save the people of Silva. Instilled with a new resolve to live, she thanks the protagonist and decides to embark on an adventure for a cure. She wields Heaven's Cry to constantly remind herself of her mission. When the protagonist meets her again, Noel has registered as an adventurer and is traveling with Raven, Coffin, and Narscess. Her elven companion explained to her that she can restore the people of Silva if she defeats Soul Eater. Although she is the youngest of her traveling party, Noel is accepted as their party leader who dictates their course throughout the game. Noel and her party cross paths with the protagonist several times during their journey. Sometimes, the protagonist can witness her companions bonding. Other times, Noel and company help the protagonist against Dyneskal. They may even oppose Nemea to support the hero's/heroine's hunt for the demonic Weapons of Darkness. The original Zill O'll has her first meeting with the protagonist in the remote town, Oswald. Noel has already assembled her party and is hunting down Soul Eater. She and her comrades tried to save the townsfolk from the beast but were unsuccessful. The protagonist enters the scene in the aftermath and during Noel's grieving. Coffin explains their mission and encourages Noel to cheer up. The girl swears to the protagonist that she will become stronger so the travesty at Oswald and her home would not be repeated. She leaves with her comrades after Narscess explains Soul Eater and Noel's origins to the hero/heroine. Noel and company's activities thereafter are the same as the revamps. About midway into the game's story, Noel and company finally locate Soul Eater and decide to slay it. Their confrontation has two conclusions. One has Noel and company defeat Soul Eater with no difficulties. The other has the beast fall yet simultaneously slay Raven and Coffin in combat. The Dragon King appears before Noel and barters to resurrect her dead companions at the cost of following its orders. Due to Narscess's vehement insistence, Noel accepts the trade. The former scenario has Narscess become upset when the protagonist slays the Dragon King in advance. He turns on Noel in vengeance and is killed by the protagonist soon after. If the latter scenario occurs, the Dragon King may deem the protagonist to be the greatest threat to Vyashoin at the end of the game and orders Noel to kill him/her. Wanting to protect Raven and Coffin, Noel obeys the command. Her companions die a second death upon her failure. The Dragon King is disappointed with Noel and revokes her infinite soul as punishment. Before the protagonist faces the Dragon King, Noel somberly wishes the protagonist luck. Noel has three different endings. Should Raven and Coffin survive the journey, Noel receives a letter from them stating that they are leaving her side. As she frets over the news with the protagonist, he/she offers Noel to keep him/her company during their journey. Noel rejoices and travels with him/her, an act which Raven and Coffin fondly watch from a distance. If her companions perish and the Dragon King is soundly defeated, Noel and the protagonist may return to Silva to visit the revived villagers. As she bids farewell to her parents, Noel reflects on her experiences and promises to live her life to its fullest. She looks up to the protagonist for guidance. Should a weak protagonist try and fail to help Noel's battle against Soul Eater, the Dragon King's spirit possesses Noel's body as its new puppet in Vyashion. It plots to once again plunge the world into an endless cycle of warfare. Personality Optimistic and benign Noel is a pure-hearted child. Even without her obligation to be a hero, she believes in being righteous with her decisions and tries to understand others. Self-sacrificing to a fault, she treasures her friends and loved ones over her own safety. Dreaming to be a hero for others yet inexperienced in her judgments, she frets to condemn people of evil-doing and may hesitate to fight. If she establishes a friendship with the protagonist, Noel idolizes him/her as the hero she wants to become. She admires their unwavering determination to fight for the oppressed people and their genuine faith in her capabilities. Noel hopes to one day be as strong and reliable as him/her. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Zill O'll Sub Characters